User blog:Holhol1235/Official MySims Wiki Character Creation Competition (Redux; Part III)
Reading through old blogs, I've been inspired to revamp several old blogs to give you all a chance to have a feel of them. The one I'm reviving today? The Character Creation Competition. This is the first one that was hosted. Sadly, the second one has been deleted (not that you'd be missing much, anyways ). How will this work? Well, unlike the first blog, I will give you a task to complete. You will have to think of a character, create an apperance on WHATEVER I GIVE YOU THAT WEEK, and most importantly, you'll have fulfill any other aspects thrown at you over the week. I will be the sole judge for this, so the whole point is to impress me with your characters, to put it bluntly. There will be no eliminations, but rather, we'll be working on a points system, but the goal is to have the least ''number of points by the end of the 15-week (still deciding on the length) competition. So, it will basically be: *1st Place gets 1 Point *2nd Place gets 2 Points *3rd Place gets 3 Points *So on and for forth... '''NO OCs. THESE CHARACTERS HAVE TO BE *EXCLUSIVE* TO THE COMPETITION. YOU MAY ADAPT THEM INTO AN OC AFTER THE WEEK'S CHALLENGE.' Contestants (final list) #Gummybear #Liona #Ryuuk-kun #Cindy Vortex of Retroville #Joey the Girl #To Sugar a Puppy #Shiny Gems #Limited To Excellence #East High Wildcat #No Nickname Here #Derpy Hooves No. 2 #Gobuscus #Josh Hutcherson The Drop-Outs *Goldy Locks - Brutally murdered. By me. Drop out? Prepare to die. Week 1 :: BASICALLY Your task this week... isn't really that hard. Create a basic character. That's all. No guidelines set in place or anything. Just make whatever comes to mind (keeping an original backstory in mind, of course)! You must have a form that covers the following: *'Name:' Duh. *'Gender:' Backstory *'Age:' Duh. *'Appearance:' BannedStory might be your best bet, but use whatever this week. Be grateful. (Tutorial if needed.) *'Backstory:' Anything you want. Keep it original, though. ENTRIES IONA *'Name:' Naomi Aggrevoti *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 17 *'Appearance:' *'Backstory:' Naomi is a Goth with no care in the world for humans' existance. She is the daughter of the King and Queen of Zorg. Naomi, however, hates the way her parents treat the Zorgians, and will tend to rebel against them. : One day, however, Naomi was suddenly taken away from Zorg and to Earth, where she met humans. Naomi is still looking for a way back to Zorg, and she actually uses humans to do her demands for her. : Naomi also has the power of talking to water and making sculptures out of frogs GOCUBS *'Name:' Frederick Worthington *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 19 *'Appearance:' *'Backstory:' Frederick has an IQ of 173, which isolates him from people his age. He comes from a wealthy family, and used this wealth and inteligence to buy out a major bookstore at a very young age. He is untrustworthy, as he manipulates everyone he does business with to get his way. He locks himself in his study during his free time, reading. He hates the name "Freddie" and will yell at anyone who calls him that. JOEY *'Name:' Linda Payne *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 15 *'Appearance:' HERE *'Backstory:' Daughter of a famous pop idol, Linda is known by mostly everyone. Not only is she known for her cute looks and wisdom, she is known for causing pain. She loves wrapping people around her delicate finger and pranking them with her two hands. The only thing that Linda loves is leading, especially cheerleading. She craves attention, and will demand it at any cost. It's a mystery how her best friends deal with her. RANDY *'Name:' Luke Griffen *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 26 *'Appearance:' file:Luke bannedstory.PNG *'Backstory:' Luke lives in Sunset Valley and is trying to get married and currently works at the Little Corsican Bistro in the middle of the town. Its been his dream to be a master 5 star chef, and be rich and be a 5 star chef on TV. As a child in Riverview, he always loved watching the cooking channels and everything like that. He plans on moving to a newer town when he has the money. SUGAR *'Name: '''Shelly O'Henson *'Gender: Female *'Age: '''21 *'Appearance: *'Backstory: '''Shelly (or Shellanda, which is her full name) is a young girl that comes from a rich family. She was spoiled by her parents, but she didn't want to be smothered by them. She wanted to go to a college and be independent. But her parents didn't let her so she ran away from her home. : She was taken by a kind family that supported her and took care of her. She still wasn't used to a normal life, but is learning to be independent. SEAMUS *'Name:' Jakobi Nudedude *'Gender:' Male. And I'm sure, because most of his neighbors have seen him naked. *'Age:' 46 *'Appearance:' *'Backstory:' Jakobi Nudedude used to be the smartest in his class, even though his family was poor. He was the first one in his grade to learn how to read and he'd always get one hundreds on his spelling tests. That all changed in the Summer of 1975. : It was a very hot August day, one of the last days of summer vacation young Jakobi had. He eventually gave into the heat and took off all of his clothes and splashed around in the sprinkler his mother had set up in the backyard. Then he saw a stray dog in his backyard. Little did that dog know he would basically destroy the Nudedudes' lives. : Once the stray dog was spotted by Jakobi, it ran off through thhe Nudedudes' drive way. "Wait! Come back!" Jakobi called after the stray. It didn't come back. So, forgetting he was nude, he ran off to chase the dog. He ran all through town. Everyone from his neighborhood gave him the strangest of looks and Jakobi didn't understand why. Eventually, he found out when Police Officer Brooke Brooks saw him. "You got some nerve running around without any clothes young man," the police offer told him. Jakobi looked down to see his naked body and instantly blushed. "You're comming with me," Miss Brooks added, handcuffing him and bringing him to the station. Jakobi never did catch that dog, but the police sure caught him. : Eventually, the Nudedudes were tried for letting their boy run around town naked and they lost everything they were worth. Their house, their couch, their car, Jakobi's college funds... everything. Well, everything except some old owl earrings Jakobi's grandmother had. Jakobi kept them on his ears. And that's when they became hobos. : The Nudedues soon became starving and the mother had no choice but to get their grub by collecting roadkill and eating it. Mrs. Nudedude became good at getting their family some food and eventually decided she should move onto the "big leagues": highways. The first dead animal (a raccoon) Mrs. Nudedude saw on a highway caused her to sprint out into the road. She cared so much about getting that deceased raccoon that she didn't even notice the car that was right about to hit her. One second later, Mrs. Nudedude was dead. The car kept on going. It was a hit and run. Jakobi and Mr. Nudedude didn't bother having a funeral for her. It's not like they had a choice anyway; they couldn't afford it. : Later, Mr. Nudedude decided he couldn't take the stress of his life anymore so he collected enough dropped change to buy himself a few drinks. Another mistake. Mr. Nudedude became wasted and was stabbed to death in a bar fight. Poor Jakobi never knew what happened to his father. : It had been two weeks since Jakobi last ate. He needed something to eat so he casually walked into his local Seven Eleven and stole all the Pop Tarts they had when he thought the clerk wasn't looking. Excep the clerk was looking and she quickly called the cops on him. Jakobi was so desperate to eat that when the police arrived, he slapped the cop and earned himself six months in prison ontop of returning the stolen Pop Tarts. : While at prison, Jakobi discovered that his cell bed was so much more comfortable than sleeping on a concrete sidewalk and the food was so much better... than, well, eating nothing. When it was time for Jakobi to go home, he wanted to stay there and the only way he could stay there was by commiting more crimes. : The easiest crime he knew was the first crime he did: public nudity. Jakobi burned his clothes so he was always eligible to be arrested and go where he thought he belonged: prison. It was sort of like a schedule to him: be seen naked, get arrested, enjoy being in cell, enjoy eating prison food, get let out, repeat for the rest of your life. It was the only thing he ever did, and he strangely liked it. Jakobi Nudedude was insane. : Today, many kids know Jakobi Nudedude as that crazy hobo guy who's always naked. Little do they know that he wasn't always this way and he was once the smartest kid in his class. They don't know just how tragic his history is and they don't bother thinking about it either. Who cares about hobos anyway, right? Right... GOOGLE *'Name: Beatrix Von Blossom *'''Gender: Female *'Age:' 23 *'Appearance:' *'Backstory: '''Beatrix was born into a long line of famous fairies and had a big expectation to live up to. Her father, Arthur, had set her path in life as a triumphant lawyer, but to Beatrix's dismay, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life carrying out this profession. Hard work isn't a strong point for her. : She obviously refused, so her tyrannical father booted her out onto the street with little money, and no place to stay. She lives rough in Elftopia struggling to get by an wonders when her next meal is going to come by. Although she now works as a practicing spell maker, she still has a tough life and her boss, "The Big C", is always on her case, groaning and nagging for every minor error. She is good at her work, but feels diminished by his groans. Beatrix has seriously bad moddswings. One minute she could be joyous, and the next, in a terrible strop. : Her boss, is sexist and hates the fact that a female fairy is on of the best in the trade, so, undoubtedly, Beatrix is gets furious a lot of the time. She, does however up her game to prove him wrong, but nothing seems to ever go her way. LUKE *'Name:' Korey Rosales Ramirez *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 17 *'Appearance:' *'Backstory:' As a child, Korey was diagnosed with a skin disease called Vitiligo, which makes the skin cells responsible for skin pigmentation die or be otherwise unable to function. Since then, the lack of pigmentation has spread to most of his body, with only covered areas (although as you can see above, that's not saying very much) still being tan. Despite this, Korey still lives on with his life without bringing it up to anyone... but himself. The memory of discovering he had an illness that couldn't be cured still haunts him to this day. Not only that, but the few times he's told someone of his skin condition, they start to drift away from Korey. It doesn't help that he comes from a poor family, and so his parents work as hard as they can to supply for their children, causing them to not be home as often as he'd like. As such, Korey has a tendency to be very depressed. : However, not all is bad with his life. He is the second youngest of four, and both of his older siblings are in college, one studying to be an engineer and the other to be a pilot. Both have promised to give a portion of their income to help their parents, and one is set to graduate next year! That's not even mentioning the fact that despite his appearances, Korey is very intelligent and makes better grades than you'd expect, and so he'll likely garner a relatively large income once he gets a job. POTTER *'Name:' Bridgette Downing *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 21 *'Appearance:' *'Backstory:' Bridgette was never the sharpest knife in the drawer but she certainly wasn't the thikest kid in class. As a child, she never used to like going outside and getting muddy. She would much rather play with her barbies or have a tea-party with her dolls. She would love to see celebrities on the telly or in magazines wearing the latest fashion, with their hair done, etc. She often said to her single mother that she wanted to be like them one day. : When at school, she was quite popular and also had a select group of bffls (''best friends for life) who would always invite each other over to their houses or invite them to all their birthday parties. However, when she was 14 and had just started her GCSEs, her close group suddenly turned on each other and they split into two seperate groups. Bridgette started off in one group, but it wasn't long until both groups started to really provoke and upset each other by spreading rumors, etc. One day, Bridgette had just entered the school grounds along with a friend, Lucy. Suddenly, a girl from the other group, Steph, lashed out at them. The girl hit Lucy on the side of the head and Lucy then fell onto Bridgette, knocking them both over. The attack had made a cut in the side of Lucy's head and she was rushed to hospital. Steph was excluded from school and several measures were put in place to try and prevent something like this from happening again. However, Bridgette had had enough. She dropped out of school aged 15 with no qualifications. : Her mum kept looking after her until she was 17. When she was 18, her mum had got a new boyfriend. Unfortunatly, Bridgette and him did not get along. She decided to leave home 4 months later as she couldn't stand being with him any longer. She rented a flat in an apartment block, which used up most of her savings. At the age of 19, she managed to get on a Hairdressing course at her local college. : That was just the start of an upwards turn in her life and since then, she has got a saturday job working in a local cafe, has got a boyfriend and is near the end of her college course. So she may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, she may have been through some really rough patches in her life, yet she has perseveered, and she's well on the way of having a nice and normal life. GEMMA *'Name:' Maddie *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 15 *'Appearance:' *'Backstory: '''Maddie is a hardworking girl, trying to pull her family together. As a young child Maddie lived with her parents and brother in London. They were very happy until her brother got involved in a car accident and became paralysed from the waist down. This caused stress for everyone in the family and her parents started argueing. Soon enough her parents divorced and Maddie, her mum and brother had to move to a less stable area, a rough part of London. Maddie's mum is not the most hardworking women out there and barely earns enough to keep Maddie and her brother alive. Whatever income her mother makes, she makes sure its well spent on herself. Maddie's mum isnt one to take much pressure so heads out for a night on the town. Meanwhile Maddie is left looking after her brother. Her new home as no central heating and her family lives in constant fear of being robbed of what little they have. She has managed to get a little paper run in the mornings and takes her brother out all the time. Her education comes second to her brother even though she's very bright but without him she'd be nothing. All through this her brother manages to smile and is the most optimistic boy out there. Whenever Maddie breaks down her brother is there for her. One day Maddie met a boy, one year older than her who took her mind off of everything. He was intelligent and he also lived in the area. He was making the most out of school and was getting somewhere. They'd spend there time at school together but Maddie would never hang out with him after school because she had her brother to think about. Maddie watched her bestfriend graduate and he was straight away offered an apprentership but it required him to move away. Maddie was so happy for him and was thrilled when he asked her to go with him. Maddie was going to turn down the offer but her brother decided for her. He told her she should go and make that life for herself, somewhere better and stop worrying about him. He too was going to grow older and in turn would leave, she couldnt look after him forever. He'd move in with his dad if it got to bad. So Maddie left without her brother but not before promising she'd come back for him and guess what? She did. LIMMY Name: Mirai Kokorono (Literally meaning, "The Future Heart"; Her sister's meaning, "Dark Heart" or "Heart of Black".) Gender: female Age: 17 Appearance: ((there's another one here: http://images.wikia.com/mysims/images/7/75/Perky-pink-twins.png )) Backstory: She; an everyday girl. Her sister, Kurai; a world-famous thief, and the leader of a (worldwide-spread) band of thugs. Ever since the two twins were young girls, Kurai was jealous of her younger twin, Mirai; She had prettier hair, acted cuter, wore frilly clothes, and even a nicer given name! But there was always one thing that always kept the twins as one--their strangely coloured eyes. Their heterochromia eyes, of colors black and grey, have held strange powers since they were very young. But what the powers truly and fully are, is unknown.... Seeing her sister's unjust ways, Mirai sets off as an adventurer to defeat her sister at the very end. But Mirai must have years of training and swordfighting, to be even considered the same level as Kurai. Will Mirai be able to defeat her sister? Or will doom rise upon all Earth? WILDCATS *'Name: Chris Rockebottom. *'''Gender: Male *'Age:' 19 *'Appearance:' file:Chris.png *'Backstory: '''Everthing for Chris was going great, he was a top student at his colledge, he was named president of the debate team, and he was engaded with a kind woman. But life catched up to Chris one day. In the morning, he found out his mother and father commited suicide. He was in shock, as this was the first time someone in his family had died. His fiance then started cheating on him, and told him that afternoo. The mishaps kept coming to Chris all day. In till the final one in the evening blew-up Chris and his own colledge. MC CINDY --no entry-- RESULTS *'Iona: What? I don't understand. You lost me and I don't get it. You could've been more descriptive, too. *'Gocubs: '''Ironically, you misspelled intelligence. We know who this character is ''not based after now. Like Iona's, you can use more descriptions. You've completely enforced the generic smart guy stereotype. *'''Randy: Honestly, can you people put more than three minutes into these descriptions? Your characer is very bland, and you completely ripped off The Sims 3. Great job. *'Sugar:' More details. If I'm going to be harassed to judge, please feel free to return the favor and not make something that's completely bland and boring and makes me want to slightly kill myself. Like the three before you, your character is very generic. *'Seamus:' Finally, someone sets a decent bar. I really loved how stupid your story was. And I don't mean that in an offensive way. I mean it was just like "lolnaked" but then it became "Holy crap his father. D:" Good work. *'Google:' Before anything else, I'm docking off for the character not being original for this competetion. Now I'm docking off for being disappointed. I don't understand anything you wrote. I read it once, went back and skimmed through it, then had to go back and read it twice. Honestly, I still don't get it. *'Luke:' See, the one I really like is also too short for my tastes. Now, the bar was set low by the previous entries, but I still want to see more. But I do love your entry, Luke. It was kinda sad. *'Potter:' Honestly, one of the best. You and Seamus are going to go head-to-head in my brain. I don't have anything bad to say. I really liked it. *'Gemma:' So you've gotten a third place, no doubt. I... don't know. Honestly, I do not know what to say. I guess there's a part or two I didn't care for but I generally liked it. *'Limmy:' lolwut? *'Wildcats:' ? What just happened? Between the spelling errors and the shortness I don't get this. Did he blow up his college? Week 2 :: <3 (DEADLINE: *EXTENSION* 7 OCT 2012) Borrowed from the previous competetion. Basically, it's about as simple as last week. Except now you're going to make a couple. Now, whether or not they're going to be the lovey dovey kind or sort of a pair (not a love-pair) is up to you. Just get creative. The only strict guideline is that there must be two characters. No more, no less. *'Names:' Who are they? *'Genders:' Male-Male, Female-Female, Male-Female? *'Ages:' (Do "Person 1: ;Person 2: ") *'Appearance:' BannedStory might be your best bet, but use whatever this week. Be grateful. (Tutorial if needed.) *'Backstories: '(for the both of them) Week 3 :: MUSIC TO MY EARS (DEADLINE: 7 OCT 2012 Anybody who did Week 3 of Zain's drawing competetion will know this is based after that. =3 You see, people, I put my iPod on Shuffle. From there, I placed a song with you. Your goal is to make a character as a representation to the song I assigned. Simple enough, right? *'Song:' (What song did you get?) *'Name:' *'Gender:' *'Age:' *'Appearance:' BannedStory or Anime Face Maker 2 *'Backstory:' Anything that represents the song given to you. USER :: SONG *Iona - Take Out The Trash by They Might Be Giants *Gocubs - Midnight City by M83 *Joey - Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence *Randy - The One That Got Away *Sugar - Who'd Have Known by Lily Allen *Seamus - Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People *Google - Exile Vilify by The National *Luke - Young Blood by The Naked & Famous *Potter - Houdini by Foster the People *Gemma - Kamikaze by Owl City *Limmy - Oh, It Is Love by Hellogoodbye *Wildcats - Eyes by Kaskade *MC Cindy - Small Bump by Ed Sheeran TABLE Category:Blog posts